Second Life, Second Chance: The Forgotten Time
by Not just a myth
Summary: HaoxHanaxRen Too many people so little time. Who will Hana choose now? Hao, her former husband a thousand years ago or Ren, her new found love whom she met a couple of weeks ago? Chapter 5 up for grabs. Haha. Read and review!
1. What history books forgot…

**Author's note: **

This is my first ever fanfic, so yeah, be nice to me, ok? I know I'm not as good as the ones who post their stories here, but I do try my best every now and then. This is also my first time to write something icky, so don't be that harsh with your comments.

In my fic Yoh won the shaman tournament and three years had already passed. Hao and his loyal companions, on the other hand, changed their ways and are now kind and friendly, or so they think… haha, just kidding, or am I?

Anyway, read and please tell me anything you want to say. Comments, insults, praises, suggestions, or whatever are always accepted and highly appreciated.

Thanks.

p.s. I do not own Shaman king, but if I did, I'll kill Iron Maiden Jeane. Haha, some wish I have, but seriously I'll kill her!

And now, I present to you chapter one of first ever story.

Cheers!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter one:**

**_What history books forgot…_**

_1000 years or so ago… _

"Make way!" Their voices shouted out loud. "Make way! Master Asakura is coming through!" They warned again. Loyal followers pushed aside the excited crowd so that their great master could pass easily.

The crowd on the other hand didn't care what the followers were raving about. One thing mattered to them now, to see the Great Asakura. Who wouldn't? The Great Hao Asakura was known all through out the land as the greatest shaman that ever lived. Everyone wants to see him, everyone wants to touch him, and everyone wants to be like him.

Except one…

Dressed in her white kimono with pink petals as design, the youngest child and the only daughter of the Sawamura clan, Hana Sawamura, didn't care, nor was she interested.

The Sawamura clan got well with the Asakura's and so with the Kyoyama's. They, the 3 chiefs of the said clans, treated each other like family, making life during that time peaceful and happy. Each of Sawamura's sons was married to the daughters of the Kyoyama or the Asakura's. By doing so it made the tribes closer and more harmonious than ever.

Hana on the other hand, had a different perspective about the things around her. She was arranged to be married to the Great Hao Asakura even though the gap between their ages was really high. Hao was at his near 30s and Hana on the other hand just turned 17.

"Good morning, Shaman Hao." Hana's father, Kazuki, said as he opens his arms to his soon to be son-in-law. "I'm glad that you could come and visit us. Please come in, come in."

Today was Hao's first visit to the Sawamura territory and so far, he's impressed by the beauty and elegance on the Sawamura palace. Hao also hasn't seen her future bride, but from what he hears, he hopes he won't get disappointed.

Hao sat down on the cushion when Kazuki gestured him as the servants serve their newly brewed tea. Kazuki observes every gesture Hao makes, from the moment he entered, up until he bowed and thank the servant for the tea.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your home, Sawamura-san" Hao said as he finished his tea and bowed slightly.

"No need for that. You're a part of our family now." Kazuki said smiling at Hao. He's really glad that Hao agreed to marry her daughter. By doing so, this ensures the family's safety and prosperity. "I know you would like to meet your future bride, so please, do so. She's outside in the garden waiting for you."

Hao bowed once again and left the room and went out to the back garden of the Sawamura palace. He walked silently following the servant to the garden.

Hana, on the other hand, was sitting peacefully at the swing her brother made. The servant was about to announce Hao's presence when he stopped her and asked her to leave them alone. Hao walked stealthily towards Hana as he took his present out, a ring with the Asakura markings on them, a symbol to all the member of the Asakura family. But before he gave the ring, he handed Hana a flower.

"The flower's beauty is no comparison to yours, my darling Hana." He said as he placed the flower on Hana's lap.

She was of course surprised by it but she immediately concealed her reaction. She looked up to see who the giver was and smiled as she saw that it was the Great Hao Asakura. She wasn't expecting Hao to look like this, she was expecting him to be a little old, but he wasn't. Hao looked like he just turned 20. His eyes were beautifully black, his nose perfect, and his lips thin and have a sweet smile, his skin flawless and healthy.

Hana stood up and bowed as she said "Thank you for the flower, Asakura-san." Asakura smiled back as he took in her face. Her eyes blue and deep as the ocean, her nose perfect with a tip that's begging to be kiss, her lips full and pink-ish and always have this small amuse smile that suggest a nice personality, her skin flawless and pale like porcelain, and her voice, so beautiful and calm that even angels would be put to shame.

"Rumors are true." Hao said. "Your beauty really is second to none." Hearing this Hana bowed her head slightly trying to hide her now reddening face. "Arigato." Was all Hana could say to her sweet lover.

Hao got took the ring out and said. "Please, my lady, accept this ring and be forever a part of the Asakura." This was his wedding proposal, lame, but Hana wasn't expecting too much. Hana of course was still surprised, and just nodded for her reply. He smiled seeing that his future wife is as shy as she can be. He took her hand and places the ring on her ring finger, a perfect fit.

Hao hugged her bride and kissed her on her forehead. "Arigato." He whispered to her ear. They stayed like that wanting nothing but to be within one another's arm. They were happy, even the history books would say so, but no one knew what happened after that, what happened to them, why Hana and the rest of the Sawamura clan vanished 2 years later, and why Hao married again.

_ Present day… 3 years after the Shaman tournament… _

"Here we are, miss. Are you sure this is the place." The cab driver said as they stopped in front an old house. The young lady peered out of the window and looked at the old house. "Yes, I'm sure this is the house." She said in a dreamy voice, her kindness very evident. The girl paid the fee, took her baggage out and pushed the doorbell as the taxi left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen next? Hmmmm…let me think. Just read the next chapter to find out. Haha! If you have any ideas or thoughts on how you want the story to happen then please don't hesitate to tell me. You may never know, I might use your idea.

Anyway, it's suckish and short, I know, but please tell me what you think.

Please and thanks a bunch!

R&R!!


	2. Friend and Noodles

**Author's Note:**

Chapter 2! Yey me! Applauds for me Thank you, thank you! You're too kind. Haha. Just imagine, I haven't written any stories before, and now, I have a freaking chapter two! I'm so happy for myself! Yey me! Again! Hihihi.

Anyway, I now present to you Chapter two. Again, it's not that good, but please tell me what you think.

Cheers!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter two:**

_**Friend and Noodles**_

'_Ding dong._' It alarmed announcing to everyone in the house that a visitor just arrived. "Coming!" A panicky voice from the house said as she heard the doorbell. Not a minute later a pink haired girl came out still wearing an apron and trying to remove the other yellow glove with her free hand. She did remove and just in time when she reached the front gate.

"Hello." The visitor said the pink haired girl as she bowed down. "My name's Hana, and I'm wondering if Ana Kyoyama lives here."

"Hello to you too." She replied, "I'm Tamara, but just call me Tama. Anyway, Ms. Ana is out running some errands, but she told me to take good care of you if ever you arrived when she's still out." She added immediately when she saw that Hana was about to leave. "Well, let's come on in."

Tama led Hana inside the big, antique house. The garden outside on the other hand looked as if it was taken good care of, it has flowers blowing everywhere, and no wild grass can be found. Amazing, Hana wasn't really expecting the house to be in tiptop shape, but that's what faced her when she entered the antique house. The floors were gleaming clean, every furniture seems shining with cleanliness, heck even the trash can seems clean.

"Here, let me help you with your bag." Tama said as she took one of Hana's bags. Hana first hesitated, but Tama insisted and Hana couldn't find a way to say no in a polite way. So in the end Tama ended carrying all her bags to the guest room Hana's suppose to stay in.

"So," Tama started as she placed Hana's bags next to the closet when they entered the room. "May I ask how you are related to Ms. Ana?"

"Uhmm…Ana's my cousin." Hana explained "But to tell you the truth I haven't met Ana for 12 years now. We last met when we were just 4 or 5, I think."

"That long?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm glad to be back here in Japan and finally see Ana again."

They both smiled and after that Tama helped Hana unpacked and put her clothes in the closet. When they finished Tama went down to prepare dinner, and left Hana in her own room to also relax.

Hana lay down her new bed; she looked at the clock, 5:37 pm, and after a couple of seconds soon fell asleep. Hana felt as if she wasn't even asleep for a minute when her eyes jerked open. She didn't stand up immediately but just lay there on her bed for a couple more minutes. Finally she stood up; it was already 11:45 pm. She fixed her hair as she felt her stomach growled. Soon after she went down to look for something to eat.

The hallway was already dark when Hana came out; she wasn't even bothered by the darkness. Hana went down and went to the kitchen to find some food. She turned on some of the lights and saw that there was a note on the door of the refrigerator.

'Food inside, just heat it.'

Hana opened the ref and found varieties of food, Tama must have prepared a feast to welcome her, and too bad she wasn't awake to celebrate with them. She didn't find anything she like, but saw some noodles in the cupboard. That will do for her, she love instant noodles, but her mother wouldn't allow her to eat some.

When the kettle started to whistle a little, Hana hurriedly went to it and poured a hot water to her noodles. She stopped dead when she suddenly turned; a man was standing on the doorway.

"Uhm, hi…" Was the first thing out of Hana's mouth. It was stupid, she knows, but she doesn't know the guy at all.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy asked demandingly.

"Uhm, I'm Hana…Ana's cousin." She added when she saw the boy's face contort a little.

"Oh, ok." The guy replied lazily as he walked pass Hana and took some water from the fridge. Hana on the other hand placed the noodles on the counter, afraid that she might spill its contents. It was a good thing because the guy spoke so suddenly that Hana jumped a little.

"So, you're Ana's cousin eh. You don't look like her at all." He said as he stared at her face. They were different, Ana's blonde, while Hana has black hair, their eyes were also different, Ana has black eyes like and endless vast oblivion, while Hana has blue eyes as deep and as clear as the ocean. Different.

Hana on the other hand can't find any appropriate reply to his comment so she just smiled at him.

"I'm Ren, by the way" He said as he sat down the high stool

"It's nice to meet you, Ren." She said as she bowed slightly. She wasn't sure if the customs here in Japan were still the same, but she bowed none the less.

Ren smirked and commented "You really are not like Ana. You're too kind."

Hana laughed a little and said "Our relatives used to tell us the same thing. That we really are as opposite as can be."

"I can see that…" After that there was silence once again, but this time Hana was the one who spoke first.

"Hey, Ren, would like some noodles?" Hana offeres.

"Sure, why not."

And with that, they shared seafood noodles and talked. Talked abut things that matter and don't. And with that, I guess Hana made her new friend in this old, haunted house.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

Done! R&R, ok? It still suck, but whatever.


	3. The First Sight

**Author's note:**

Third chapter. Okay, I'm not sure why, but I guess I should make things a little interesting, or at least a little bit fun. Well, at least I still am trying my best to try more 'beautifully'. So, yeah, so sorry if I still write suckishly.

Again, read and please tell me anything you want to say. Comments, insults, praises, suggestions, or whatever you want to say are always accepted and highly appreciated.

Thanks.

Anyway, here's the third chapter of my oh-so-lov-err-ly story.

Cheers!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

_**The First Sight**_

Hana has been staying with her cousin in the old, haunted house for about a week now, and truth be told, she's having a whole lot of fun with Ana, and everyone else that's been staying in the house. Sad to say, though, Lyserg, the most polite boy in the house, told Hana that she hasn't met everyone He said that there's a husband and wife living with them, named Faust and Eliza, but they weren't due back until next month. Then there's Yoh's, Ana's fiancé, twin brother Hao, he was to come home last week, but he didn't and Lyserg said that he was bound to come home any day this week.

Hana didn't show any emotion when she heard Hao's name. Of course she remembered everything. Every tear, every heartache, every moan, and every death she went through. She wanted to see Hao, she needed to see him, but she wasn't sure if she was ready, her heart might be able to take it.

She soon got her wish, though. It was a Friday afternoon; everyone was out doing their own business, while Hana on the other hand was left in the house. It was quite a boring day, Hana was washing the dishes when someone entered and said out loud, addressing everyone and no one at the same time.

"Hey, everyone, I'm back and I'm starving!"

Hana, not knowing who it was hastened to greet whoever he is; she was still even holding a plate.

"Welcome ba-" She stopped as she saw who the new comer is. Silence engulfed them. Her heart seems to have skipped a beat and suddenly constricted. She opened her mouth to stop the awkward silence, but it seemed that her voice left her.

"Uhm, hi!" Hana said after a couple more seconds trying to sound perky and sounding as if she doesn't know who he is, which is what is suppose to be.

Hao can't believe his eyes. He knows who she is, and he's sure of it, Hana. Why is she here? What does she want? If so, why is she acting as if she doesn't know anything? Maybe she really can't remember a thing. Or hopefully this isn't Hana at all. Yeah, she isn't Hana, she just can't be. It's impossible.

"Uh," Hao started. Maybe he is right, this girl isn't Hana, and she just looks freakishly like her. "Sorry, but who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot. I'm Hana." She said introducing herself to the new comer.

Hao froze as she heard her name. Her name's Hana as well. Coincidence, maybe, but this is too much.

Hana knew what his reaction was going to be, she just knows him too much. "I'm Ana's cousin." She added when Hao didn't say a thing. She also extended her arm so she could shake his hand.

"Oh, I'm Hao." He said as she took Hana's hand. It felt so weird. Both their hearts were beating faster and faster, Hana knew exactly why, but Hao still wasn't sure about it. "I'm Yoh's-"

"Yoh's twin brother." Hana finished the sentence. "Yeah, I know." Hao, on the other hand just smiled. There was silence again, at least this time it isn't as awkward as before.

"Anyway, there's food in the kitchen, if you want." Hana said remembering what he said a while back.

"Sure, why not?" And with that they went to the kitchen.

Hao just watched Hana as she prepared food for him. She's just like her, the Hana before; from her eyes, to her every move, so graceful and beautiful. He can't remove his eyes from her, he wants to hold her tight, just like before, but she isn't Hana, his Hana, she just look like her.

"Here you go." Hana said as she placed food on the counter in front of Hao as she sat down in front of him. "Tama cooked it a while ago. Hope you like it." Then she smiled sweetly at him.

"Not bad." Hao said as he took a bite and smiled back.

"Do you really have to look at me while I'm eating?" Hao asked smiling. He wouldn't admit it, but he likes it, the way this Hana looks at him.

"Well, do you want me to go away?" She asked as a reply.

Hao stopped. Does he want her to go away? "Nah, stare as long as you like." He said trying to sound casual, and then they both laughed. After that, Hana volunteered to wash the dishes and this time Hao was the one staring at her.

"Hey, Hana, do you have a second name?" He asked while Hana continued to wash the dishes. She wasn't sure why Hao asked that, but it was something to do with her past, that she was sure of.

"Yeah, I have." She answered not looking at him. "Its Hana, my first name is August. I know it's a weird name, but my mom liked it, so I had no choice."

"August? Its…uhm…unique." Hao said smiling at her. "I'll start calling you that, if you don't mind."

"I won't if you'll explain why."

"I once knew a girl named Hana, well; let's just say that that there are still bad memories attached to it." Hao explained "So can I?"

Hana didn't reply. She knew that she was Hao was talking about.

"Uhmmm… Sure why not…" Hana soon replied, but after that she didn't say a thing.

"Hey Hana! Where are you?" Another voice came from the hallway, Ren seemed to have returned.

Hana smiled when she heard Ren's voice, she kind of likes him. He's always sweet to her and always understanding.

"I'm in the kitchen." Hana replied back as she wiped the last plate dry. Hao looked at the door and waited for Ren to come in so he could welcome him back as well.

"There you are, I brought home some cupcakes, hope you-" Ren stopped when he saw Hao. "HAO! When did you return?" he asked sounding both surprised and happy.

"What's up Ren? I just arrived maybe an hour ago." Hao said as he shakes hands with Ren. "God thing August is here to keep me company."

"August?" Ren asked obviously not knowing who August is. Hao jerked his head towards Hana's direction indicating that she is August.

"It's my first name." Hana explained. "So what flavor do you have?" Hana asked changing the subject.

"Well, for you I got mint chocolate." Ren said as he took out a chocolate cupcake with green mint spots.

"My favorite!" She said as she took the cupcake and gave Ren a quick hug to show her appreciation.

Hao and Ren both froze. Hao froze because for no reason at all, felt a jolt of jealousy and pain in his heart. Ren on the other hand froze because he wasn't expecting it and slowly and unconsciously he thinks he's falling for Hana.

Ren faced Hao and said "Hey, I didn't know that you were coming back so I don't have anything for you… Sorry, bro."

"Nah, it's ok. I already ate and I'm tired so I'll go upstairs and maybe rest." Hao said as he stood up and walked out and up the stairs to his room.

Ren and Hana on the other hand enjoyed their cupcakes while Hao lay restlessly on his bed wondering who the hell this Hana is and what was that he felt a while ago.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DONE! Haha!

It was a suckish ending, but I can't think of any way of ending it. Hehe. So sorry.

Anyway, R&R!

Chapter 4 coming up next, obviously.


	4. The Road to Paradise

**Author's note:**

So now we go to the beach, one of the hottest spot to go to, especially in the summer, but what could happen now in our oh-not-so-love-err-ly of a story. Well, you just got to read it to figure it out. laughs maniacally Just kidding, but seriously you need to read it to find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter four:**

_**The Road to Paradise**_

"WE'RE GOING TO THE BEACH!!!!!!" Chocolove announced waking everyone that was still asleep.

"Not yet!" Ana interrupted through the wave of cheers. "We need a house to stay in and if we need a house we also need money." Ana then snapped her fingers and Tama came handing Ana a paper. "According to my calculations we need 30,000 yen each to be able to sleep for at least 3 days. Yoh and I have no problem whatsoever with money, how about you guys?"

Chocolove looked around and saw that Tama, Horohoro and Pirika, Ryu, Lyserg and Manta just like him looked troubled by the thought how much money they needed and where in Pete's sake can they find 30,000 by Saturday, it's already Thursday.

And when all hope seem lost for them to go to a beach vacation, Hana came in. "Or we could all stay in our rest house. It's not that big, but it will fit everyone, plus it's for free." Hana said slightly smiling since everyone was just silent. All of a sudden Chocolove came and hugged her tightly.

"YOU'RE MY HERO!!!" Chocolove exclaimed as everyone started to agree with Hana's suggestion. Either that or pay 30,000 yen, they all took the former one.

When Saturday came Hana and the rest of the group gathered in the airport waiting for their flight, they were headed to Okinawa. When they arrived in the airport, though, they were confused since they didn't go under the normal procedures when you're going to fly, and they didn't have any tickets either. They just waltz in and Hana talked to a man in suit which later lead them to a private runway, where a private plane was waiting for them with the words 'H. Masaaki' painted on its tail.

"Holy guacamole!! You have your own plane?" Chocolove said when no one else spoke. All in all Ana was the only one not shocked by this, she knew of course that her cousin was rich; she's just not sure how rich she is. Of course Ren and his sister Jun also weren't as surprised as everyone else, they also have their own plane anyway.

Hana on the other hand was a little shy that her being rich was suddenly being known to all, she can't reply properly to what Chocolove just said so instead she smiled a little as they entered the plane.

Inside the plane however everyone was surprised to see that it didn't looked like any plane at all. The usual uncomfortable seats were replaced by sofas, and they weren't arranged in rows and columns rather the inside of the plane was just like a living room, with sofas, couches, and end and coffee tables. There was also a TV set but it has no channels but there were game consoles attached to it and a DVD player, beside the TV set was a stand with dozens and dozens of DVDs and games. Near the big couch was a rack for magazines, comics and even some books. At the far end was a kitchen where a ref filled with food was found. Food of every kind, ice cream, salads, juices and shakes of every flavor imaginable, cakes, and even wines, chasers, martinis, and other alcoholic drinks. This summer truly is one summer they will forever remember.

When everyone has picked his or her chair to sit on Hana approached the pilot and asked "How long until we arrive there?"

"About an hour and a half." The pilot replied.

"Ok then, well let's go."

"Uhm, Miss Hana, we received a message awhile ago, from the caretaker."

"What is it?" Hana asked thinking that something happened in the house.

"Well, Mr. Sebastian said that your brothers arrived there a couple of hours ago."

"What?" Hana asked louder that she wanted.

"What's wrong?" Ren asked, his worry evident.

"Wait; don't tell me we're not going." Chocolove asked warily.

"We're still going if you like, but I just got word that my brothers just arrive at the rest house." Hana explained when she saw that some were already saddened by Chocolove's comment.

"If that's just the problem, I can't see anything wrong with us still going there." It was Hao this time that spoke.

"If everyone agrees," Hana said which was greeted with nods, a couple of yes and one Yahhhoooo! from Chocolove, Hana then faced the pilot and said, "To the Masaaki rest house then."

The flight was already fun itself. Chocolove and Pirika waged war on one another in the traditional game of Dance, Dance Revolution, which later led to Pirika's victory, 4-0, and Chocolove's embarrassment being beaten by a girl. Ana on the other hand was reading a magazine while still continuing her torture to the poor, helpless Yoh, who was just starting his daily sit-ups, "200, 201, 202, 203…" Tama, was beside Ana incase she needed something. Hao was just watching Chocolove cry his eyes out, while Pirika fought head on with her new opponent, Ryu. He smirked a little watching how immature still his new found friends can be. Beside Hao on the other hand was a small guy named Opacho, and from the looks of it he was already enjoying himself with a game boy with a very ancient game called Pokemon: yellow version. He seems to be dueling with his same height friend, Manta. Horohoro on the other hand allowed himself to search the refrigerator, munching on whatever his hands can grab. Faust was already indulging himself with the books found in the small rack, his wife already asleep in his arms. Jun and Lyserg were enjoying themselves with some hot tea while chattering and laughing.

Ren, on the other hand, was quiet in the corner reading comics after comics, or was he. He wasn't, he was actually just staring at Hana who was now cheering for Pirika to win the game. He watched Hana and gazed at her beautiful face, her lips full and so inviting. He wanted to kiss those luscious lips, want them to be his. Then he spots her breast, bouncing as Hana kept on jumping cheering for Pirika. If only he could grab those and suck them, hearing her moan and begging him not to stop. Stop. What the hell was he thinking? He wasn't even sure if Hana was available, and what if she doesn't like him at all.

Ren was pulled out from his daydream when he heard Hao's voice "Hey Ren, wanna play?" he asked casually, hiding his true motive behind his voice. He saw Ren staring at Hana maniacally, and for some reason, he felt territorial. 'Hana is mine.' He thought.

"Uhh, sure, why not." Ren replied not sure why he was asked. He then positioned himself on the mat to the left and waited until Hao pick a song for them to dance to. Pirika and the others felt some kind of tension in the air.

"Ready?" Hao asked as he pressed the start button and the song began. It would just seem a song, but for Hao it's a battle. He'll show Hana that he's better than him. Immature much?

Ren actually was thinking of the same thing, if he beat Hao, he'll show that he is better. Only thing is, Ren wasn't sure why he wanted to prove himself better to Hana.

Hana wasn't sure what Hao's motive why he invited, or rather challenged, Ren. One thing she's sure of is she wasn't sure who to cheer on this time, Ren or Hao?

Come to think of it, why would cheer for Hao anyway? After all, Ren has been really kind to her, plus he's cute. Hao on the other hand hasn't done anything to Hana, but stare, these past few days. Plus, if Hana cheered on Hao, some might suspect that something is between them, or whatever.

"Go Ren!" Hana cheered on, finally making her decision. Ren smiled hearing the Hana was supporting him, whilst Hao's eyebrows met with frustration. _'Why isn't she cheering for me?' _Hao thought. Is there any reason why she had to? They weren't together, Hao wasn't sure if she's her Hana, and they weren't together. So, why should she? Hao pondered on these questions, not concentrating on the game he began.

"Yeah, I won!" Ren exclaimed, as Hao blinked at his side of the screen where big, bold, blue letters of the words 'YOU LOSE' blinked, while Ren's has big, bold, red letters with the words 'YOU WIN'. How could Hao lose? It's like he wasn't the best shaman that ever lived. How could this happen? But his thoughts were blocked when suddenly Hana threw herself into Ren's arms hugging him and pushing herself fully to him.

Ren froze, what the hell? He felt Hana's soft breast on his chest as his manhood felt a little uncomfortable in his pants. Everyone froze as well. Yoh, Tama, Manta, and Pirika stopped whatever they were doing and looked at Ren and Hana, surprised as ever. Jun, Lyserg, Ana, and Faust just smiled thinking that this relationship might be a good thing for those two. Chocolove wolf whistled and shouted "Give us a KISS!" which was second by Ryu and Horohoro. Hana glanced at Hao to see how he was going to react to what Chocolove just said, but Hao wasn't looking mad or angry, he was actually smiling. Why? Hana looked at Ren, her arms were still around him, and he was blushing like mad. "Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!!" Chocolove, Horohoro, and Ryu were now chanting like a foolish tribe.

"Uhh." Ren was lost of words. Hana tip toed a little as her lips were near Ren's ear and whispered "If you will, I won't stop you." Then she looked back at Hao, who wasn't smiling anymore, but was just looking straight at Hana's eyes. She gazed back at Ren as she felt him leaned forward, she closed her eyes and they kissed.

Their kissed made everyone shut up in awe, in disgust, in adoration, and in jealousy. As they were kissing, Hana opened her eyes a little and looked at Hao. She blinked; she thought she saw something in Hao's eyes, something that lingered, glistening for a while. A tear? It can't be Hana hasn't seen Hao cry, not once, not ever. It was just down right, impossible. When Hana blinked again, there wasn't anything in Hao's eyes; maybe it was just her imagination. Maybe.

The kiss was only broken when the pilot suddenly spoke, "Good Morning everyone, this is your pilot speaking. I would like to request that everyone please take their sit and prepare for landing. Everyone did what they were told and as if faith intended for it to happen, Hana was placed between Hao and Ren. Isn't she lucky?

Ren took Hana's hand and she knew Hao was looking at it.

"Are you ok?" Hana asked when Hao kept silent.

He didn't answer immediately; instead he looked at Hana's eyes. He seemed to be in so much pain that he can't do anything about it but shut up. How can he say something when every time he looks at her, she seems to be so happy, so serene?

"Yeah, I'm fine." He finally answered, and as soon as he did, Hana smiled at him and then leaned her head to Ren and all Hao can do was stare. Stare, as his wife fall in love with someone else, stare as his heart slowly breaks, stare as his world starts to come to its end.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know what you're thinking, 'Hana's a bitch and she's just using Ren.', she's not, and for the record, she likes Ren. Hahaha. I'm not even sure why I'm explaining this. I mean, just to make sure you guys get it. Hehe.

Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!!! Please and thank you.


	5. The Mansion Proper and what the

**Author's note:**

I just read the whole story again and I realized something, I suck in defining what things look like. I knew before that I wasn't good with explaining how things look like, but now I know that I suck, beyond all measure unimaginable. I suck, so now if I still try to define how something looks like, bear with me, mkay, because I know that I SUCK! Suck-ity, suck, suck. I hate myself. I can't even bear to look at myself right now. Haha. Exaggeration much? Yeah, and that's because I s-u-c-k, SUCK!

Anyway, now that I have cleared to you how much I suck, I present to you Chapter 5 of my love-err-ly story. Again, read and please tell me anything you want to say. Comments, insults, praises, suggestions, or whatever you want to say are always accepted and highly appreciated.

So, yeah, CHEERS!

Count how many times I said suck!

10!! LOL!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5:**

_**The Mansion Proper and what the Future MIGHT behold.**_

With a soft thud, the plane finally landed and stopped on a long private pathway. In the pathway as the group climb down the plane they saw a black Hummer limousine and a van waiting for them.

"THAT IS SO COOOOL!!" Horohoro exclaimed as he walked towards the limousine, drooling. As soon as he did, two suited man came out of the van and took the entire luggage from the plane and put it in the van, and without further ado they left.

"Hey, where are they taking are things?" Pirika asked

"To the house, so that they can place it in your proper rooms and unpacks all its contents." Hana explained as she to walk towards the limousine still hand in hand with Ren. "Come, let's go guys." When they were nearing the limo, a man came out and opened the door for them.

"Welcome to Okinawa." The guy said as he bowed down and one by one they entered the limousine. Unlike the airplane, the limousine was just plain black. It has still a T.V. and a mini refrigerator were champagne was kept.

On their way to the mansion proper, yes the path way and the private airport was part of their land, the driver was speaking into a headset, giving his passengers a little tour of the whole place. He showed them the vineyard, the little farm, the sports building, the sea, and finally the house or more appropriately, the mansion.

Everyone was in awe when they first arrive and when they entered their jaws finally dropped to the floor. The house was so elegant and seem to be sparkling clean from its high ceiling, its many chandeliers, and long winding staircase, its wallpaper covered walls, to its antique looking furniture, to its carpeted floor. Everything seemed to be in order. On the wall before them was a painting of a couple. The lady sited on a chair with her man behind her. The lady in the portrait looked exactly like Hana; there was no making mistake that it was her mother.

"Are those your parents?" Tama asked

"Yes…" Hana answered.

"Where are they? Are they here?" Ryu asked bluntly amazed by the beauty and resemblance of Hana to her mother.

"Uhm, my father's in America taking care of business, and my mother's, well…she's-"

"Our mother's dead." Someone said out of nowhere, his voice cold, emotionless and it echoed in the empty house. They searched for the voice and saw a guy standing on top of the staircase.

"Brother." Hana said loud enough for the others to hear her as her brother mad his way down the stairs and finally stopping in front of Hana.

"Well, are you not going to introduce me to your friends?" His brother asked, his voice still cold and emotionless, and Hana did "It's glad to meet all of you and if we could all wait for-" Silence said, the eldest child of the Masaaki family, after Hana introduced her friends. "Here he is. Sebastian why don't you show our guests to their respective room."

"Yes sir." Sebastian said, and aged butler, who still seemed to be in a good condition to handle an enormous house. He handed each and everyone a paper which seemed to be a map of the entire place. "You'll all find your room labeled. This is a map so you went get lost. Each room has an intercom and each person has his or her own maid to serve you. If you wish to go on far places, you could use a golf cart. There's a key in your room for your own respective golf carts. There is also a phone in your rooms, incase you haven't noticed, ordinary cell phones don't work within the Masaaki property. Your luggages are already unpacked so you can rest and prepare for lunch an hour from now. Do you wish to ask some questions?" He asked finishing his short introduction.

"Yes, I have." Lyserg said. "Are there any specific place that we are not allowed to go to?"

"Yes there are." Sebastian answered "There are not placed in the map I gave you and if you do try to find it, I wish you luck." He added adding more mystery to the already mysterious mansion. "Now, if everyone's ready," He paused for awhile incase someone still has a question.

"Why can't ordinary phones work here?" It was Ana this time that asked.

"Good question, Miss Ana." The butler said gleefully. "We are not sure why ordinary cell phones can't work here. When our master bought this house, it was like a spell surrounds this place. Why, if you look at your watch, you'll see that even 'time' stopped here in this magical place." And they all did. Everyone wearing a watch looked and was surprised that their watch stopped almost hours ago, before they even land.

"Well, without further ado, let's get going, shall we." Sebastian said as he led the entire group leaving Hana and Silence alone.

"Where's Teal and Autumn?" Hana asked looking for her two more brothers.

"Teal's out playing tennis and Autumn's in the kitchen helping with lunch." Silence answered specifically just what what he was asked.

"How's things with dad?"

"The usual. He's still strict and still training me to be his successor when he dies."

"I see."

Awkward silence followed. Hana wasn't really close with his brother Silence, considering that he is 9 years older than her. Silence was just a quiet boy while she and Autumn, the second to the youngest Masaaki child, play outside with Teal, the second son, or their dog Sunshine, a golden retriever. He was always reading, or observing them, or sometimes with their dad talking about boring stuff like stocks and their business. It was like he never allowed himself to feel the joy of leaving, or any emotion in particular.

"You should go to your room and rest." Silence said, again with his cold, emotionless voice. He doesn't want to show it, but the truth is he cares for his siblings more than himself. Ever since their mother died and their dad became very busy with his work, he tried to be the one to look after

"Okay. I'll see you at lunch then." And with that Hana went up to her room and rested. An hour later all the intercom in every room that was occupied announced that lunch is served, and if they would honor them with their presences by joining them. They all did, they were all starving.

When the gang found their places and sat down, trolleys of food cam out from a swinging door one by one and placed their courses until Opacho, the small, black friend of Hao asked in his cute tiny voice "Where's master Hao?"

And that's when it only occurred to them that Hao indeed was missing. "I'll go look for him." Hana volunteered. There were servants to do this for her, but she just wanted to be with Hao, alone. Silence on the other hand didn't stop her for some reason the 2 younger Masaaki brothers were not sure of. With that Hana left the table.

She first went to Hao's room, she knocked three times, but there was no answer. She tried to open it and to her surprise it was not locked, so she entered. When she did she saw Hao on the balcony and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Hey, Hao…" Hana said as she pushed the sliding door stepping out to the balcony herself. "Lunch is ready and everyone's look-" She stopped because Hao slowly walked towards her and without any warning pulled her, and hugged her tight. It wasn't a painful hug, it wasn't loose either, and it was like the fit each other perfectly.

The stayed that way, Hao trying not to let go even though his brain ordering him to do so, and Hana trying to stop all the tears that were kept for a thousand of years or so, and deep down the both hoped that time would stop and everything else will disappear.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Silence is the first born, followed by Teal, and then Autumn. They're all boys and heirs of different parts of their company. Silence is quiet, doesn't like to show his emotion, and very serious in everything he does. Teal is the sporty, popular guy. He jokes a lot and is a playboy, sometimes. Autumn, on the other hand, loves cooking and any housework. He's also very energetic.

Silence has black hair, Teal has brown and Autumn has blonde. All of them have red, blood like eyes like their father. They are all tall and lean. Silence is a pale like her sister. Teal's tan and a little muscular. Autumn's just normal.

Just explaining incase you got confused. Hehe. I was actually thinking of making love pairs for Silence, Teal, and Autumn, I'll pair them up with Kanna Bishmarck, Marian Phauna, and Matilda Matissa. If you don't know them, research. Haha.

I'm not sure yet.

I'm still thinking about it.

Persuade me. Haha. Kidding, or am I?

R&R people! R&R!


End file.
